The End of a Revolution: Part II
by MattyMonstuh
Summary: Connor and George Washington are making their way toward Yorktown, when they get a British surprise...


ALWAYS remember that my stories are based on real events, with fiction tied into said events. Some events in my stories did not occur in the Revolutionary War and will not occur in the upcoming game Assassin's Creed III, being released on October 30th in America and October 31st in Europe for PS3 and Xbox 360, with Wii U and PC releases in November.

The End of a Revolution

Part II

**October 15th, 1781, on the road.**

Connor Kenway sat atop a branch, overlooking the camp of Patriots. It was a chilly night, but they had faced worse. The men sat around their campfires, drinking their beverages and telling each other about the families they hoped to get back to after the war. With an arrow notched in his bow, Connor watched over the quiet wilderness, waiting for any sudden movement. He kept his Eagle Sense fine tuned, becoming one with the forest. And suddenly, not thirty meters away, a large bucked strolled into a clearing, staring curiously at the camp. Connor steadied, raised the bow, and pulled the string back, making sure to get some stress on the wood of the bow. The deer's ears fluttered and it started to walk away. Connor let go of the string.

The arrow sailed, flying like a bird, coming down on the buck with intense speed. It punctured the throat of the animal, at which point started to run, but couldn't make more than half a step. It fell, lying without twitching. Connor hung his bow on his shoulder, and started making his way down to the deer, swinging from the trees, moving with grace. He stomped down on the ground, walked up and crouched over the buck, pulling out the arrow. "Thank you for your sacrifice, my brother," he said in his Native tongue. Connor opened his hand and his Hidden Blade slid out, glowing lightly. He grabbed it and flipped it out, and skinned the animal, taking its meats. He then cleaned off the blade and slid it back into its sheath, heading back to the camp. He stopped short when he got close to the rode and heard voices.

A small army of British Redcoats walked up the rode, all of them armed. There was about 30 of them, and a cannon sat in a wagon pulled by a couple of horses, the leader of the group walking next to the horses, holding the reins. "They're going to discover our camp, and take it by surprise..." Connor thought, looking in the direction of the Patriot camp. "I need to get their attention." He started climbing the tree he was hiding behind, grabbing branches and pulling himself up, climbing quickly. He walked over the army once he was at the top of the tree, pulled his two Flintlock pistols, took aim into the moving crowd, and fired both pistols. Two soldiers fell over, at which point he pulled his rope dart, impaled a soldier with it, and fell back from the tree, raising the man up and hanging him. "THE ASSASSIN!" the soldiers yelled, and Connor charged, his tomahawk glinting.

Connor knocked a bayonet to the side as he heard the Captain yell "TAKE AIM!" and grabbed the soldier with his tomahawk blade, pulling him and turning him around as the Captain yelled "FIRE!" Connor held the soldier's back, making sure all incoming fire connected with the man, then dropped him. "RELOAD!" Yelled the Captain. Connor dropped as two soldiers went to stab him with their rifles, which got lodged together. He moved the rifles so their owners stabbed each other, deflecting another blade and slashing it's wielder's throat. The Captain yelled "TAKE AIM!" Once more. Connor was slowly making his way toward the captain. He grabbed another man, turned him around. "FIRE!" Yelled the Captain, and Connor tensed. But nothing hit the soldier when the shots were sent. Connor opened his eyes, taking notice of the Patriot troops who had just arrived, taken out many of the Redcoats, and were now fighting off the rest of them.

But there was one missing...The Captain. Connor saw him, running into the forest, and gave chase. He trudged up a hill and grabbed upon a tree branch, pulling himself up, and jumping from tree to tree, trying to catch up with the Captain. He was fast, for an old man.

Connor jumped and landed in front of the running man, who fell over on his back at the sight of him. His hair white like most of his enemies, and he showed severe panic in his face. Connor pushed aside his jacket flaps, but nothing was there. He stared the man in the eye, but in his Eagle Sense, the man glowed white. "Are you a Templar?" Connor demanded.  
The man was shaking. "Wh-what's a T-t-templar?" stuttered the man. Connor put his tomahawk away and retracted his Hidden Blade, then reached out his hand to the man, looking him in the eye again. "Get out of here," He growled, and shoved the man in the direction opposite the road. He ran off without another word, and Connor made his way back to the Patriots.

To be concluded in Part III.


End file.
